


Through It All

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Chronic Pain, College AU, Crush, Disability, Disabled Character, Disabled Noctis Lucis Caelum, First Kiss, IgNoct, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, new relationships, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Noctis has a physical disability after a car accident. Years later, he's in college, working part time at a cafe (with accommodations), and living a chronically lonely life. That is, until Ignis steps into the cafe. Can he open his heart and make it work when Ignis asks him out on a date? And how will Ignis react when his chronic pain impedes him from going?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Through It All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxloresArtDen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxloresArtDen/gifts).



Noctis hadn’t meant to fall in love at first sight, but then again there was a lot in his life that he didn’t plan on happening. Getting into a car accident and having chronic back pain and leg pain was one of them. Having a pronounced limp from it was another. Despite all of the physical therapy in the world, Noctis needed a leg brace when he walked, and he was getting to the point that he needed a cane. 

Now that he was in college, Noctis had decided to get a part time job just to supplement his income. Sure, his dad would provide for him if he asked, but he really wanted to gain a sense of independence and earn his own gil. Luckily, his best friend, Prompto, had helped him get a job as a barista at a local cafe near the university. Since it was a job that required him to stand up a lot, he had a back brace under his clothes as well.

Because of his chronic pain and injuries, Noctis was the only barista able to sit on a stool while they worked, although he tried to stand as long as he could. It wasn’t anything that he was envied for. No one wanted to have a painful chronic injury that would force them to sit down when others could stand. He also had to work shorter shifts and was usually pretty exhausted by the end of his shift. The chronic fatigue wasn’t fun either.

But there was one day that made his part time job worth it. It also caused him a tremendous amount of agony. Noctis was working, as usual, but the moment a university student came in, he felt like he was seeing the heavens part and the sunrise after years of darkness. Prompto was manning the cash register and Noctis was making the drinks, giving Noctis plenty of chances to stare in awe.

The guy was tall, taller than he was, with dirty blond hair pulled back in a pompadour. He wore glasses, but there was no hiding his beautiful green eyes, sparkling like a thousand emeralds. He dressed in black pants, a white and grey vertically striped shirt, and suspenders. Noctis thought that he was a model at first, and he knew that he stood no chance with him. Any guy that gorgeous was way out of his league.

Prompto took the guy’s order, writing down his name on the order ticket then handing it to Noctis with a wink. Trying his hardest not to blush, Noctis got to work, doing his best to make a delicious cappuccino for the guy named Ignis. He had been learning latte art from Prompto recently and decided to be bold and do a heart in foam. Setting the cup down on its saucer, he called out Ignis’ name as he limped over to the serving counter.

Noctis had never been ashamed of his limp before, although he knew that people looked at him differently. There were times that he had crushes on guys before that ended up going nowhere because no one was interested in dating someone with a chronic limp or lifelong pain, but he didn’t let that deter him. If anything, he couldn’t blame them for it. No one necessarily wanted to date a guy that they’d have to give up a lot for in order to be with him. An unexpected side effect to his injuries was chronic loneliness, something that he was used to by now.

This time, though, Noctis found himself acutely aware of his limp and how it was pronounced. For once, he would just like to have a guy look at him for who he was, not the amalgamation of his wounds. His wounds were a part of him, but they weren’t him. It would be nice to have someone look at him the way he was in total, not just at the leg or his back.

“Ignis,” Noctis called out as he set the drink and its saucer on the serving station. Ignis got up and made his way towards him, neither a smile nor a frown on his face. When he approached the barista, Ignis looked at him as if he was surprised about something. “Uh, you’re Ignis, right?”

“Yes,” Ignis replied. “Thank you.”

“Sure,” Noctis said with a shrug. “Enjoy.”

Noctis knew he should have said something else, something  _ more _ , but what was there to say?  _ Hi I find you attractive, and I’m a gay disabled man. Want to go out sometime? _ That was unlikely. Ignis was the type of guy who could easily have anyone. Why would he want someone like him? The short answer was that he wouldn’t.

With a suppressed sigh, Noctis limped back to his stool, sat down, and got back to work. It was a slow day, so he was more than aware of the hulking hunk that stepped into the cafe, ordered an iced latte, and sat down with Ignis at the table he was at. Of course he already had a boyfriend, and of course he was able bodied, handsome like a bodybuilder, and the furthest from what Noctis was. He had no hope.

As Ignis and the other guy, who Noctis learned through the drink order that his name was Gladio, got up and ready to leave, Noctis signaled to Prompto that he was going into the back to take a break. Prompto waved him off, although he looked a bit saddened by the decision, like he was expecting Noctis to wait around and see if Ignis was going to talk to him. What point was there?

“Uh, Noct?” Prompto asked as he poked his head into the back room just as he was about to sit down. “There’s someone who wants to talk to you?”

“About what?” Noctis asked, feeling more than a bit irritable that he had to go all the way out there and back. Maybe he would finally cave and get the cane that he needed. Being twenty and in need of a cane wasn’t exactly what he planned with his life. Then again, no one planned the car accident. 

Noctis stepped out of the back and nearly froze when he saw Ignis standing by the serving counter, looking a bit anxious as far as a gorgeous model-like man could look anxious. He made his way over to him, wondering what exactly the guy wanted. Was he dissatisfied with his coffee? Did he want to tell him that he was  _ so brave _ for working like all the other “well intentioned” people did? 

“Hey,” Noctis said cautiously, catching Ignis’ attention. Or maybe it was the other guy, Gladio, who wanted to tell him off for the latte art. “Uh… What’s up?”

“Yes,” Ignis said, as if he was caught off guard. He handed Noctis a folded piece of paper. “Thank you for the cappuccino. It was delightful.”

At that, Ignis walked away, leaving a very confused Noctis staring after him. He caught Gladio chiding him, although he couldn’t really make out what he was saying. When they left, Gladio looked back at Prompto, who only shrugged. Did they know each other? What was up with that?

Noctis made his way into the back room and unfolded the piece of paper. He looked at it in shock, trying to understand if this was some form of cruel joke. It had to be, right? Or maybe it was Prompto’s way of setting him up on a pity date? Otherwise there was no way Ignis would give him his phone number with a note that said  _ text me. _

“I can’t believe he didn’t tell you!” Prompto fumed when Noctis came back from his break. “Ugh, he’s been eyeing you all this time and suddenly when he has the chance to ask you out, he freezes! Gladio was right!”

“What do you mean?” Noctis asked. How did Prompto know Gladio?

“You know how I told you that I recently started seeing a beefcake of a guy and we were getting kind of serious?” Prompto asked him. “That’s Gladio. He mentioned how his friend kept passing by this place and eyeing the ‘black haired beauty working here.’ I told him about you and we finally got Ignis to come in here and ask you out. And he couldn’t do it!”

“Wait,” Noctis said, looking at Prompto in disbelief. “You mean that… that guy wants to ask me out?”

“Yes,” Prompto sighed. “He’s so stubborn and too emotionally constipated to do it though. I’m sorry, Noct.”

“But he gave me his number,” Noctis said quietly, looking down at the piece of paper. “That means I have a chance, right?”

“Dude, I’m pretty sure he was half ready to marry you when he first saw you,” Prompto insisted. “Text him, call him, send him a dick pick! Just something. Please, I saw how you look at him and I’m tired of his quiet pining whenever Gladio and I go out.”

“Alright, alright,” Noctis said, flushing red when he heard how Ignis was pining after him. As soon as he got his hopes up, he reminded himself that Ignis was likely not going to be interested in a disabled guy. “I’ll text him after work.”

Noctis didn’t want to deal with the rejection, though. He couldn’t handle someone denying him, again, because of his back or his leg. It was better just to let it go and be alone. After all, there was no way someone like Ignis would like someone like him.

~

_ [Unknown:] Hello. Is this Noctis? _

_ [Noctis:] Yeah who is this? _

_ [Unknown:] This is Ignis. From the cafe the other day. Your friend, Prompto, gave me your phone number. I hope that was alright. _

_ [Noctis:] I guess. What’s up? _

_ [Ignis:] I was hoping that perhaps we could go on a date? I understand that you may not be interested. I just wanted to ask and get an answer so I may be able to move on. _

_ [Noctis:] Well… yeah, I’d like to go on a date. I just didn’t think you’d be into someone like me. _

_ [Ignis:] Why not? You’re very beautiful. How does dinner sound this Friday at 8pm? _

_ [Noctis:] Sure. Did Prompto tell you anything about me? _

_ [Ignis:] Enough for me to know I’d like to get to know you. _

_ [Noctis:] Oh okay. Well I’ll see you then. _

_ [Ignis:] See you then. Have a pleasant evening.  _

Noctis knew this was going to end in disaster.

~

Noctis awoke Friday afternoon in excruciating pain. He had been up the night before, trying to manage his back and leg pain during a spike of his issues as he always did. Extra medications, ice and heat, taking the day off of work and school. It was all he could do to manage through it, and he knew that eventually he would have another surgery or two to help make the pain just a bit better. He had hoped that he would feel better in time for the date.

It didn’t look like it was going to work out that way.

Sighing, Noctis managed to make his way to the couch and lay down after taking his pain meds, at least getting it manageable. There was still no way he was going out. He didn’t have the energy to do it. People didn’t realize how much energy went into focusing on managing the pain when it spiked. All they thought was that the pain meds should take care of it and he should be fine. It didn’t work like that.

Tears came to his eyes when he thought about how Ignis was going to react. This was why no one wanted to date him. Every time he thought that maybe he could have a date, he’d have to cancel. Or they would date for a short time and realize that his pain was too much for them to manage. No one wanted to deal with this. Why would Ignis?

After Noctis composed himself, half of the tears for his pain and the other half for saying goodbye to the idea of dating Ignis, he called his date to cancel. It was the least he could do, even if the rejection would be swift and painful. At first he thought that no one was going to answer, but by the fourth ring, Ignis picked up.

“This is Ignis,” the voice on the other end of the phone said. “Is everything alright Noctis?”

“Uh, no Ignis,” Noctis said, his voice sounding tired and in pain. “I’m sorry but I have to cancel.”

“What’s wrong?” Ignis asked. 

“I don’t know if Prompto told you, but I have a disability. My back is messed up and I have a limp. I have pain a lot and it spiked today. I’m not going to be able to do anything today and probably not for the rest of the weekend.” Noctis pinched the bridge of his nose, grimacing as a stab of pain coursed through him. “I’m sorry.”

“What’s your address?” Ignis asked after a moment of silence. Noctis gave it to him, although he definitely wondered why he did and what Ignis wanted. “Thank you for telling me, Noctis. Please leave your door unlocked if you cannot move that much.”

“Okay,” Noctis replied. The call ended, and Noctis looked at the phone oddly. He figured that Ignis would send him a sympathy gift then forget about him. It was what other dates did from time to time. It was easier than putting up with someone like him.

Noctis managed to get up and unlock the door, not particularly wanting to deal with anything else. He knew he would need to eat and take care of himself beyond brushing his teeth, but right now he just couldn’t work up the energy and everything hurt too much. Instead, he just laid back down on the couch, turned on the television, and spent the better part of an hour trying to manage his pain.

There was a knock on his door just about an hour after Noctis had unlocked the door, followed by it opening slowly. Noctis looked up from the couch, surprised when he saw Ignis stepping inside the apartment with his arms full of stuff. What was he doing here? Was this a pity check in?

“Hello Noctis,” Ignis said as he shut the door and approached him. “I figured if you are unable to do much of anything, then I could just bring everything to you.”

“I’m really not in a spot to pretend we’re on a date,” Noctis pointed out as Ignis set the items on the coffee table. He took the blanket he brought with him and covered Noctis up to his chest. 

“I’m aware,” Ignis said with a soft smile. Just who was this guy and what was his plan? “Dates don’t have to look like the traditional dinner and a movie. Prompto said that you like terrible horror movies. I’ve brought a few over that we can enjoy. I also have a bunch of terrible junk food and was thinking about making burgers for dinner. Is there anything you need right now that I can get you?”

Noctis looked at Ignis in strange consideration then finally just caved in. It wasn’t like he could really do anything on his own right now. “Something to eat and drink.”

“Of course.” Ignis nodded. He took a bag off of the coffee table then looked at the kitchen. “I will get started right now. What do you prefer to drink?”

“Surprise me,” Noctis shrugged. “Just nothing too healthy and everything. It’s a junk food day.”

“Will do.” Ignis walked into the kitchen and began to cook, leaving Noctis both confused and nearly impressed.

“Why are you here?” Noctis asked finally. “I mean, I get that you wanted to go on a date and all, but… why go out of your way to do this for me?”

“It’s actually quite a selfish reason actually,” Ignis explained as he brought Noctis a plate of homemade burgers and fries with a soda to drink. “I want to get to know you.”

“I’m not exactly at my best,” Noctis laughed incredulously. Ignis nodded as he set the meal in front of him on the coffee table then offered his hand to help him sit up. Noctis took it, using it as leverage to pull himself up. It was less painful that way. “Thanks.”

“I know that you’re not at your best,” Ignis commented, sitting down next to him. “I prefer to skip the formalities of formal dating to get to the real aspects of it, if at all possible. You have a disability and chronic pain. If I cannot find joy in being with you when you are trying to cope, then I don’t deserve you at your best.”

“So you’re not upset or turned off by my disabilities?” Noctis asked, looking at him in surprise. “I mean, there’s stuff I’ll never be able to do, and every aspect of my life is impacted by it.”

“I am aware,” Ignis said. He looked at Noctis and smiled softly. “You know that having poor eyesight is a disability. Yet we accept it as if it’s just another commonplace accommodation that is necessary. Why should I not do the same for you? I know that it impacts every aspect of your life. And I don’t particularly mind that. If I can make a real and genuine connection, then a disability isn’t an inconvenience. It’s a commonplace accommodation that is necessary to be with you.”

“Are you even real?” Noctis asked. He couldn’t believe what Ignis was saying. “Like, I’m pretty sure you’re a hallucination.”

“Not a hallucination, I assure you,” Ignis said. “But for all we know, we could end up hating each other. I suppose we should get to know each other before we decide if dating is an option.”

“Sure,” Noctis said, still taken aback by Ignis’ speech patterns, his demeanor, and his candidness. 

As they ate they talked to each other, learning about one another. Ignis was put together, two years older than Noctis, smart with a bright future ahead of him. From Tenebrae, he moved to Lucis at a young age. Instead of wanting to pursue a career in politics or science or anything, Ignis wanted to be a baker and was going to culinary school. He enjoyed reading, learning, cooking, baking, and nature. Coffee was his favorite. Basically he was everything Noctis could never be.

Noctis was in college, taking general courses while he figured out what his future was going to bring him. He was directionless since the accident, and his business mogul dad said that there was a trust fund for him so he wouldn’t have to work if he couldn’t. Nevertheless, he was thinking about becoming a writer, even though he didn’t have any confidence in it.

Outside of school, Noctis enjoyed fishing, video games, and spending time with his only friend, Prompto. He always lived in Lucis, and he was raised as a fairly spoiled kid but never really let it get to him or turn him into a brat. The injuries were a result of a car accident that happened several years ago and left him in intensive care for a long time while his mother had passed away from it. Since then he had been limited in everything he could do, and one day he would end up in a wheelchair.

“Can I read something you wrote?” Ignis asked, making Noctis flush red.

“Uh, sure,” Noctis replied awkwardly. “If you grab my bag, my laptop is in there.”

Ignis handed Noctis his bag, and he took out his laptop and set the bag aside. Nervously, he pulled up a short work he had written and handed it to Ignis to read. He hadn’t really ever let anyone read his work before, too afraid that they would tell him that it was awful. Yet there was something disarming about Ignis, something that put him at ease and made him feel like he could relax around him, despite how proper he was.

“Amazing,” Ignis said softly when he was done reading it. Noctis looked at him skeptically. “This is fantastic, Noctis. You have a real talent with your writing.”

“You’re just saying that,” Noctis attempted. 

“No,” Ignis insisted. His voice was soft, as if he was truly in awe of what Noctis had written. “You are spectacular. I wouldn’t lie about this. I would love to see you write a novel and have it published. It would almost assuredly sell.”

“Thanks,” Noctis said with a blush. He never really thought that he was any good, but Ignis actually made him feel like he could do it. Maybe he was worthwhile as a novelist after all. “Maybe I’ll look into it then.”

Before he really could say anything else, he got a stabbing pain in his leg and back. He grimaced and groaned, setting the laptop down quickly. Ignis looked at him in concern, and he just shook his head and grabbed his pain medicine and took another pill. He didn’t like taking it, but it was something he had to do. Luckily they were non-addictive, thanks to recent medical advancements.

“Allow me to help,” Ignis offered, gently guiding him back towards the couch and helping him lay down. Instead of helping him lay on a pillow, Ignis had a pillow on his lap, gently guiding Noctis’ head to it. It was comfortable, and Noctis found that he wasn’t afraid to connect with him. “Is that better?”

“Yeah,” Noctis replied quietly. Ignis covered Noctis with a blanket and stroked his hair lovingly. He hated to think that this was something he could get used to but it was only a one time thing.

“I know you’re in pain,” Ignis said softly. “But this is something I feel like I could get used to. Spending nights with you, just enjoying a movie or talking after a long day. Would you be willing to give me that chance?”

“You don’t mind this?” Noctis asked, looking up at Ignis in a contemplative hopefulness. He liked Ignis, probably too much. If Ignis walked away from him now, it would likely hurt. A lot. “The idea of having to take care of me some days doesn’t bug you?”

“Not at all,” Ignis replied with a smile. “I actually enjoy doting on people I adore. Perhaps we just have a dynamic that will work well.”

“I can take care of myself most of the time, you know,” Noctis pointed out.

“I know,” Ignis smiled. The feeling of his hand through his hair felt so calming, relaxing, beautiful. It was so lovely, and Noctis desired it more. “That’s why I said doting. I’m sure I’ll nag sometimes too. I noticed you don’t have any vegetables here.”

“Nope and that won’t change,” Noctis laughed.

Ignis leaned over and kissed Noctis suddenly, taking him by surprise. It was passionate, intense, yet gentle and kind all at once He tasted the sweetest of Ignis’ lips and felt his desire growing in him, a natural and blissful sensation. He loved every moment of it, and he couldn’t deny that Ignis was right. They were compatible and had a dynamic that just worked.

“Wow,” Noctis whispered as Ignis pulled away, his lips hovering just above Noctis’. 

“I could kiss you for eternity and never get tired of it,” Ignis replied, his voice just as soft. “Will you be my boyfriend, Noctis? Not casually. I want this for the long haul. As long as we can take it.”

“Yes,” Noctis said immediately. “I want to make this work.”

“Then I don’t see why we can’t. Your disability is a part of you, but it’s not you. We’ll work with it, not around it. And I’ll embrace every aspect of who you are.” Ignis’ words were like cupid’s arrow to his soul, his heart pounding in his chest.

Noctis reached his hand up and hooked it around the back of Ignis’ head, gently pulling him down. Ignis obliged and a moment later they were kissing again, both of them lost in each other’s lips. For the first time in Noctis’ life, he felt like maybe he had a chance at love.

No, he knew it was something that would last. The assurance filled his heart, and he knew for sure that he and Ignis were going to last. Noctis knew within his soul that Ignis was the man he would one day marry. It was just knowledge at this point. Ignis accepted him entirely, loved him fully, and would one day marry him for who he was. For now, it was just a matter of time of falling further in love to make it there.

Noctis would be patient. After all, there were so many opportunities to kiss Ignis now.

**Author's Note:**

> As someone with chronic pain, this idea was so quick and easy to write that it was written in the span of a couple of hours.
> 
> I love the idea of Ignis loving Noctis no matter what and that with his disabilities, Ignis right there and ready to help in any way he could. (I might have channeled my relationship with my husband a bit when I wrote this as well since bad pain days usually have me laid up on the couch and he's grabbing blankets and everything I need to help.)
> 
> This is a gift for Foxlore, and I hope you enjoyed this fic! If not, please tell me so I can write you something else Ignoct!


End file.
